With increasing development of touch-sensing technologies, touch sensing control becomes more and more popular in daily lives, and has more and more diverse applications. For example, touch sensing control can be applied to home appliances such as televisions and refrigerators, remote controllers, mobile devices, etc.
Conventional touch sensing techniques simply sense user's touch or gesture to locate a sensing site, so its applications are limited. It is desirable to create more diverse and more flexible applications of touch sensing control.